Never Cry For Me
by firewindgurl
Summary: A miko cannot yearn for things she desire…her heart must only concentrate on her task. A miko must not love…her thoughts must be on protecting the people. Look inside for full summary!
1. The Arrival of Hanyou

Never Cry For Me

A/N: Hi! This is my second…no actually _third _inuyasha story. Sorry for deleting the other one. I thought it wasn't good. Hope u forgive me. I dunno about it…well enjoy this one. Please don't complain about it in ur review. Oh yeah and this takes place 50 year ago…and…um…the events like Onigumo won't happen. The storyline is totally different!

Summary: A miko cannot yearn for things she desire…her heart must only concentrate on her task. A miko must not love…her thoughts must be on protecting the people. Kikyo, a lonely miko spent her past few years she's lived as a miko. When a hanyou and his buddies come, will love finally be here for her?

CHAPTER 1:

THE ARRIVAL OF HANYOU

Kikyo looked out the window. She was only ten then. She sighed and stared at the girls that were laughing and having _fun_.

"KIKYO! PAY ATTENTION! IF YOU ARE TO BECOME A MIKO, YOU MUST NOT DESIRE THINGS! YOUR HEART MUST ONLY CONCENTRATE ON YOUR TASK!"

Tsubaki, a girl sitting next to Kikyo smirked. "Hah!"

Kikyo blushed in embarrassment. "Gomen…"

"Tis okay. I cannot help it that you are still a child…" the man patted her head.

But Kikyo still yearned for that happiness…to have _fun…to love._

"Well…that's enough for today. Go home to your families…"

Kikyo dashed out with her younger sister in her arms, Kaede, age 4. Suddenly, Kikyo walked slowly and hid her and her sister's face. Children laughed at Kikyo. "_Miko girl! Miko girl!_"

Kikyo didn't understand it. They picked on her but not Tsubaki! Perhaps because Tsubaki would beat them up and threaten them not to tell sensei. She would get in trouble…or a beating from him. Also…perhaps it was because Kikyo was an _orphan_. Sensei was kind to Kikyo for that. He respected her pain and loneliness so he was not so harsh on her. He tried to be her model.

When Kikyo got home, she put Kaede to sleep. "Sleep well…Kaede…" then she ran to the river outdoor and washed her face. A group of children came and through rocks at her. Kikyo wanted so badly to hit them…or tell sensei and he would scold them. But, sensei would simply say, "Kikyo, a miko must not listen to the mockings of others. You are to have a _pure _soul. Do not wish these things."

Kikyo ran home and cried. _Must I 'always' be like this! A miko…that must take the mockings of the villagers…and…never find happiness! _She sobbed until she could no more and fell asleep by her tears.

six years later

Kaede was ten and Kikyo was sixteen. By now, Kikyo did not need sensei to be there anymore. She had become a strong woman and the villagers now respected her. But the young village woman still laughed at her. "Who would rather choose the life of a miko than the life of a _villager! _I'd never want to help old men and care to the wounds of _soldiers!"_

Kikyo learned to ignore it though. She still was miserable at the fact that no men…well…wanted to be with her. That no men…even _liked her or had the desire to be with her_ like the other girls.

Suddenly, Kaede screamed. "Onee-sama! Look over there!" Kaede pointed to a motionless body.

Kikyo ran to the body. "Are you okay?" she asked. Then she noticed this man had dog ears. He also had…claws! "MOVE KAEDE!" she drew her arrow and aimed at the body. _This is none other then a youkai!_ Kikyo saw blood dripping from the man's arm. Kikyo sighed. _Perhaps I should help him…_

Kikyo helped the youkai up. Then she noticed that this was not a youkai. It was a _hanyou_. The hanyou twitched its nose. _What's that…nice smelling scent? So…reassuring…_ He slowly opened his eyes. "Eh…?" he looked at Kikyo. "AH!" he screamed.

Kikyo put her fingers on his lips. "Sh! The villagers mustn't know I'm helping you!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN HELP!"

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha's eyes. _So…sad. So frail…they seem so familiar…_ Kikyo smirked. "_Please! You don't need my help! _You can barely move."

Kaede stared at Kikyo. "Why are you helping him!"

Kikyo simply smiled at her. "Go run along Kaede. And…do not tell the villagers I am caring for him."

Kaede reluctantly went away.

Kikyo reached her hut and sat the hanyou down. "What is your name?"

"Why should I tell you!"

Kikyo wrapped a cloth around the hanyou's arm. The hanyou moved his arm, making Kikyo fall to him. The hanyou blushed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" he pushed Kikyo down.

Kikyo fell down. She hit her head on the ground. Kikyo rubbed her head but she did not complain to the hanyou why he did that. The hanyou stared at Kikyo. "You're not gonna yell at me?"

Kikyo blankly looked at him. "Why? I have no reason."

"I JUST PUSHED YOU DOWN IDIOT!"

Kikyo laughed. "A simple push does not deserve a bashing. Now…can you tell me your name so I may apologize?"

The hanyou scratched his head and sighed. "Well…since you asked so nicely…it's…Inuyasha. And…you don't need to apologize! You didn't even do anything!"

"Yes I did. I demanded to ask for your name and I was…rude to you."

Inuyasha looked away. "Baka…your so…_polite!_ I hate people like that!"

Kikyo smiled. "I am Kikyo…the miko of this village."

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo with one eye. "Miko eh? Well, you heal people then?"

"Yes." She started on his arm. "Let me rub some medicinal herbs on your wound."

Inuyasha allowed her to do it. It stung but Inuyasha just endured it. "So…why are you helping me?"

"Because, I couldn't find the heart to take your life away. You look like a child…I could never allow myself to hurt a child."

"WHAT! I'M A CHILD EH! CAN THE CHILD BEAT THE HECK OUTTA YA!"

Kikyo shook her head. "Forgive me." she got up and bowed down. "Please…forgive me for my rudeness." She walked out. "The water is over there if you need it. I must take care of business in the village."

"She's crazy. Why is she asking for forgiveness." Inuyasha rubbed his aching arm. _Damn it! I hate you Sesshomaru…taking advantage of Kagome! _Inuyasha went outside and looked at Kikyo. _She looks just like Kagome…but…I feel like I've seen Kikyo somewhere before…_

A/N: Hi! I hope you guys liked this chapter…um. Well, I really look forward to writing this story.


	2. Tsubaki's Dark Powers

CHAPTER 2:

TSUBAKI'S DARK POWERS

A/N: The title makes it kinda obvious huh? Well, that's what the chapter is about. Well, enjoy!

Inuyasha awoke to the smell of something sweet. He slept on the ground, just a few inches away of Kikyo.

"You fell asleep."

"GET AWAY!" he jumped up, his heart beating with embarrassment.

Kikyo smiled. "Are you thirsty?"

Inuyasha sat down. "Yeah…" he said. _I feel so lightheaded…_Before he knew it, Inuyasha fell asleep.

Kikyo came back a few minutes later. "Inuyasha?" she gasped and dropped the bucket of water. She came and felt his head. _Sick? He's sick. But how? Just a few hours ago, he was fine._ _Must be because he isn't used to this temperature down here._ Kikyo felt his head. "This is serious."

Just then, Tsubaki ran in. "Kikyo! Sensei says…" Tsubaki widened her eyes. "You're having a _youkai _in your hut! WHAT ARE YOU! YOU WITCH!" Tsubaki yelled. "I'M TELLING SENSEI-"

Kikyo shot an arrow at Tsubaki's hair. "Stop Tsubaki, you immature…_woman_! You still need sensei to look after you! Can't you settle down for _ONE _minute!"

Tsubaki glared at Kikyo. She sat down and stuck her nose in the air. "Why are you helping this…"

"_Hanyou! He's a hanyou. _And it's only for a while until he feels better."

"But why Kikyo! We should kill him!"

Kikyo sighed. "You know what. I think I _must _tell sensei. He will be quite angry for my immature actions."

"Yeah! He'll be ticked off that you weren't guarding the shikon no tama!" Tsubaki said, trying to make matters worst.

Kikyo smirked. "Damn it…" she mumbled. "Watch Inuyasha. I'll be back."

"Inuyasha eh? Kikyo sure is concerned for this _hanyou_!" Tsubaki said evilly. "I can make her suffer if…" she called upon her shikigami snake. "I kill him!"

"Nnngh…" Inuyasha said. Tsubaki hid the snake behind her. "Where's Kikyo…?"

"She went…she went to-to tell her sensei. We were talking about it. She wants to end your life _Inuyasha…_"

"Who are you!"

"I'm here to help!" _Maybe I can make Kikyo feel worse! I think she's beginning to enjoy his company! I can take him away by…_Tsubaki fake cried. "Oh! I feel so guilty! She told me to watch you so you wouldn't get away…she wants to kill you!"

Inuyasha looked away. _Who is this idiotic wench?_ One eye looked at the stupid miko. (sorry if you like her) _What is she planning?_ Inuyasha got up, still stumbling.

"Where are you going!"

"To find…Kikyo…"

Tsubaki got furious. "YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" she brought the snake to Inuyasha's neck. The snake bit his neck and Inuyasha yelped in pain. DOKKDOKK! Tsubaki was pinned by the wall in the hair by arrows. "Ki…kyo!"

Kikyo ran into the hut, catching Inuyasha when he fell. "TSUBAKI! TELL ME! TELL ME THE CURE TO YOU'RE INSOLENT SNAKE'S VENOM!"

Tsubaki smirked. "Why should I tell you!"

Kikyo glared at her. "Tell me…or you will suffer pain…!"

"You would never do anything like that!"

Kikyo laughed. "_TSUBAKI! TELL ME!" _

Tsubaki felt a powerful wave of power pass her. Tsubaki glared at Kikyo. "Sensei…taught me the trick. Ask _him!"_

Kikyo didn't care about Tsubaki. She let the miko go and turned her attention to Inuyasha. _I don't care if everyone sees me…I must save this hanyou's life!_ Kikyo carried Inuyasha to sensei's temple. Villagers widened their eyes. "Miko Kikyo is…helping a _youkai! _What in the world is she doing!" Many woman just smirked. "I knew she was desperate! So she chose a hanyou!"

"SENSEI! HELP!" Kikyo fell to the floor when she got the temple. Sensei picked Inuyasha up.

"You weren't kidding!"

Kikyo burned up. _I feel his sickness. _"Tsubaki's snake bit him in the neck."

"Tsubaki…" he shook his head. "To find the cure, go to the mountain just north of us. It isn't far but…it has the medicine you'll need to cure him."

Kikyo closed her eyes tight. "SENSEI! TELL KAEDE THAT-THAT I'M GOING ON A JOURNEY AND WILL BE BACK SOON!" Kikyo dashed out.  
"WAIT!" said a low voice. "Kikyo…I'm coming too!"

Kikyo looked back. _Inuyasha!_ Inuyasha got up. He pushed himself up. "I-I;m okay. Well, I think I can last the trip. I want to go. I'm not gonna let a _girl _save my life!"

Kikyo smiled, tears falling down her cheeks. _No one in my whole life has ever wanted to go with me to a journey to find herbs. Yet this hanyou wants to go!_

Inuyasha widened his eyes. _What the-_

Sensei smiled and nudged Inuyasha in the ribs. "No one has ever made her cry happily before."

Inuyasha smiled. _She reminds me of…me. _

in the mountains

Inuyasha held Kikyo on the soldier. He panted heavily, his breath showing in the cold air.

"Daijoubu?"

Inuyasha fell down. "Lets…rest…for…now…" he panted.

Kikyo rested on the ground. Inuyasha was near her. "Kikyo…"

"Hai."

"Do you remember your parents?" he asked out of the question.

"Hai. A slight remembrance. All I really remembered was their soft and warm smiles. They always seemed to smile. I loved them really much."

"Heh! I hate my father. He was a great warrior and barely even spent time with me! InuTaisho…that was his name."

"Sounds tough…"

Inuyasha coughed in his hands. Nightfall was coming. "Mind…if…I sleep on your lap?"

Kikyo blushed. "Um…okay…"

Inuyasha closed his eyes. _I like her smell…so sweet…so innocent…_ "Kikyo…what's the shikon no tama?"

Kikyo's heart beat fast. "Shikon…no…tama…I-I heard none such a thing." _I'm afraid…if he's using me to get to the jewel._ "Never…"

"Really? Cause I heard that girl…Tsubaki you call her, talk about it."

Kikyo closed her eyes. "Gomenasai Inuyasha. Yes…I know what the shikon no tama is. It's a jewel that I protect. It-it grants the wish of anyone."

"Really?" Inuyasha said enthusiastically.

Kikyo's heart beat fast. "Yes."

Inuyasha smiled. "If I had it…I would wish to be a full fledged youkai. If you know what I mean."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because…I need to be stronger…so I can beat my brother, a youkai."

"But…but-"

"Why am I telling you anyways!" he yelled at himself. Kikyo looked away. She thought Inuyasha would storm off somewhere, but he remained on her lap. "Whatever…too…tired to think…" he fell asleep. Kikyo felt his head. _Oh no! He's burning up! _Kikyo got up. _I must-I must find the herb without him!_

Inuyasha grabbed her ankle. "Don't go…" Kikyo blushed. "Wait for me…"

He tried to get up but he fell. "AH!" he hanged on the edge of the cliff. (the herb is on a mountain)

Kikyo grabbed his hand. "HOLD ON!" _He's too heavy…!_

"KIKYO! RUN! I'M GONNA MAKE BOTH OF US FALL IF YOU DON'T LET GO!"

"NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU!" she yelled. Tears fell down her cheeks. _Why am I crying…! I don't even know him…yet…_ "INUYASHA!" _Oh gods Inuyasha…please-please don't black out! He'll die if we don't find that flower!_ Suddenly, Kikyo noticed at plant near her. She grabbed it and widened her eyes. _This is-is the herb! _

Inuyasha still hung. Kikyo gathered all her energy and pulled Inuyasha up. "Inu…yasha!"

Inuyasha fell down. "Ki…kyo…" he burned up and fell in her arms.

"INUYASHAAAA!"

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of hitting. He opened his eyes and saw Kikyo, mashing a plant. "What are you…doing?"

"I'm making the herbal medicine. I found it when you were hanging."

"That's…g…great." He was still a little slow.

"Sh!" she walked up to him and touched his arm. "You must rest."

Inuyasha looked away. _I only know her for a day…but…_ he looked at her eyes. _I seem like I know her before._

Kikyo rubbed the medicine on his arm and neck. "Tsubaki does dark arts. Stay away from her when we get back to the village." Kikyo laid on the ground near Inuyasha. "Sleep well…"

Then, suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo so she was near him. He leaned his head on her back. _I dunno why I'm doing this…it just feels so good to hold her…_

Kikyo blushed but allowed him to touch her like this. And for the rest of the night, they slept like this.

A/N: HI! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Um…I think this chapter was a little corny but…well. I was outta ideas and just wanted them to get close:D


	3. Night of the Falling Stars

CHAPTER 3:

NIGHT OF THE FALLING STARS

A/N: Hi! I hope you guys like this chapter! Um I hope you guys will like this chapter…I just wanted to make them get closer! I think this story was kinda…_corny_! I know!

Inuyasha's head ached. "…nngh…where am I?" he looked around. _Where's Kikyo?_ He got up.

"Ohayou Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making breakfast." She said, mashing something on the ground.

"WHAT? _HERBS…FOR BREAKFAST!"_

"What? We're still high in the mountains."

Inuyasha got up. "That's why we wait for breakfast 'til we get down!" he stretched his arm rubbed his neck. "Everything feels a-okay!"

"Good." Kikyo said, smiling at him. Inuyasha bent down to Kikyo. "Ride on me."

"NANI!"

"_Ride on me! We gotta get down somehow!_"

Kikyo got on him. Inuyasha jumped down. Kikyo felt huge wind flying through her face. "This is…great!"

Inuyasha smiled. "Yup." The two finally reached down the mountain. Inuyasha panted hard and Kikyo took a wiff of the clean air. "I like this air better then mountain air."

Inuyasha headed to a nearby lake. He dropped his head and began drinking water. "Mm! Tastes so fresh!"

Kikyo bent down near him. She got her hand and dipped it in the water. Then she drank from it. "You're right. So refreshing."

"Why do talk so formal?" he asked. (oh! My favorite line! XD!)

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"No…I think it's…cute."

Kikyo blushed. "Ah…!" she dropped herself in the water. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. "Hah!" Kikyo blushed again. Inuyasha helped her out of the water. "Here…lemme help you!"

Kikyo thought he was gonna help her by giving her a hand, but he carried her. "AH! L-LET ME DOWN!"

Inuyasha chuckled and held her tighter. _I can't believe it…but-I'm having so much fun!_

"LET ME DOWN!" Kikyo screamed as she got nearer to Inuyasha. Then, she kept moving that her face went up. Inuyasha, unaware of this moved his head down to see what she was doing. SMOOCH! The two kissed. Kikyo widened her eyes as well as Inuyasha. But, no one stopped it. Then, Kikyo, realizing that she was a miko again, pushed away.

Kikyo put her hands on her lips. _This is so…infuriating! _She got red. _But…_ she felt her heart beat fast. It beat so fast that she had to clench it. _It wasn't…unpleasant. That's why I didn't…stop…it…_ Kikyo turned around. She got up but then was pulled on the shoulder by Inuyasha. "Inu-"

Kikyo was embraced tightly by Inuyasha.

"KIKYO!" he yelled. His emotions flew around. _I only know her for a day…but…I feel like 'she's' the one that I had been searching for!_ He looked down to see Kikyo, her eyes staring straight at him.

Inuyasha couldn't help himself. _She looks so…_ Suddenly, his body moved on his own. Inuyasha passionately kissed the miko. Kikyo didn't stop it, like last time. Kikyo didn't find anything wrong in kissing him back. This was what _she _wanted…this was her desire. This was…this was right. Right?

**'_You must not desire things! Your heart must only concentrate on your task!'_ **

_I must…not desire things…my heart must only concentrate…on my task…my-my task._ Kikyo pulled away. Kikyo turned around. She was about to run away, but Inuyasha grabbed her hand. He pulled her close. "What's wrong! You kissed me back didn't you!"

Inuyasha paused. He suddenly felt a hot wetness on his shoulder. _She was…crying! Crying! Did I do something?_ Inuyasha only felt it right to comfort her. He rubbed her back. "Gomenasai. Did I do something…wrong?"

Kikyo shook her head. "N-no."

Inuyasha softened his eyes. _Silent…silent tears. As a miko, she trained herself to cry silently so no one can hear her. A miko must not cry. DAMN! She suffered so much just to care for me…and…I'm having thoughts on making her mine! I'm such a damn baka! _ Inuyasha patted Kikyo's back. "No. _I was the one who did it wrong._"

Kikyo wiped her eyes on his fire rat robe. She looked up at the hanyou, whose eyes looked so innocent…and cute. Suddenly, the clouds stormed in rage.

_I knew it…the skies are mad at me for kissing Kikyo…a pure maiden._ Inuyasha thought.

_The skies are mad at me for disobeying the miko rule…_ Kikyo thought. Then, it poured. Rain fell on the couple. Kikyo looked up at the miko. She looked so innocent.

"You look so innocent!" Inuyasha laughed.

"I am not innocent." Kikyo argued jokingly.

"Let's find shelter." Inuyasha picked Kikyo up by the legs. Her head leaned on his arm…you know like a bride and groom.

Kikyo shook her head. "No Inu-"

"Please. Just tonight…let me carry you."

Kikyo blushed but nodded. "Fine…but-no one mustn't see us!"

Inuyasha found a cave. "Kikyo…you remind me of someone."

"I do?"

"Yeah…someone…someone…well. I wasn't close to her. She wasn't a member of my hanyou clan."

"You have a clan?"

"Yeah. This girl, named Kagome, looks just like you!" he laughed. "Well, this girl that you remind me of…is different. She was a human."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was…well, kinda my first _love_. It was when I was small. I rarely saw my father…so I only had my mother. One day, I couldn't take it anymore…everyone was making fun of me. So I went to the village, which my mom forbid."

Kikyo was intrigued at this story. "Go on."

"But…what I thought to be an adventure…became a nightmare. Children threw rocks at me! I ran and ran but was ridiculed wherever I went. Then, a girl…she was pretty, helped me up. 'GET AWAY FROM ME!' I sobbed. But she smiled, like you, and said. 'Sh! The children will hear you!' 'Where's your parents? Won't they be mad at you for interacting with a hanyou…' I was still sobbing. She told me 'they're dead' and that's when it hit me. this girl suffered more then me! MORE THEN ME! I spent three months with her and her little sister. And then I went back to my miserable life…my mother was worried but she did not punish me. the next day, she died. I never went back to the villager again, I knew I could never face her. But Kikyo…you remind me of her."

Kikyo looked away. Her eyes were widened. She turned to Kikyo. "Do…do you remember the night of falling stars?"

Inuyasha widened his eyes. "Kikyo! _You are-_"

Kikyo nodded. She placed one hand on his cheek. "Yes…"

"I KNEW IT! I-I knew I saw you before…"

Kikyo sighed. "The night of falling stars. The-"

"The only night when stars fall down."

"Do you still remember the story? A long time ago, a princess was restrained form marrying the one she loved. She had fallen in love with the sky prince but her father hated the sky kingdom. The prince too had fallen in love with her but he knew that they could never be together. So, the prince sent down stars that fell to show him his love, waiting for her to reply yes when he asked her to marry him. But, she never replied and then she died. The sky prince, heartbroken, never moved on and he sent down stars every so often. He wanted other love stories to end happily, unlike his. Some say that if you wish against it, it'll come true." (I made this story up):P

"Yeah…I remember that." Inuyasha said quietly. He thought about the first time Kikyo told him the story. Suddenly, Inuyasha heard a sweet laugh.

Kikyo covered her mouth and blushed. "Oh…I have not laughed so…crazily before!"

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because…your serious expression is so…serious! I couldn't stand not laughing when you looked serious."

"WHAT! YOU DON'T THINK I LOOK SERIOUS ENOUGH!" he laughed.

Kikyo laughed again. She hid her face.

"Why're you hiding your face!"

"I-I am not very pretty."  
"'Course you are!" he said. He raised up her cheek by his finger. "You're…very pretty. Will you- I mean…can I kiss you now? You're already breaking one rule of the miko, laughing and having fun!" he joked.

Kikyo blushed but nodded slowly. "Maybe just once…" Inuyasha leaned in and gently placed his lips against hers. Kikyo closed her eyes. _Is this how it feels…to be loved?_

Suddenly, Kikyo saw a star skim the sky. "Look! A falling star! Make a wish!" Kikyo closed her eyes.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. _I wish…_ Suddenly he saw a shining object coming out of Kikyo's pocket. _Is this the shikon no tama?_ He grabbed it. Suddenly, Kikyo tightly grabbed his hands.

"Gomen ne Inuyasha but, I cannot allow anyone but myself to touch the jewel."

Inuyasha's wrist began to hurt. He dropped the jewel. Kikyo quickly put it in her pocket. Her happy expression seemed like a passing dream. Her face became a deep sorrowful thing. "This…is my curse."

Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off her. _Kikyo…_ Then he grabbed her and embraced her. "I like it when you're cheerful, not angry!"

Kikyo leaned her head against his chest. _Perhaps…just tonight I can stay like this…and still protect the jewel. _But, Kikyo didn't know that when you fell in love, great pain would be coming to meet you…and very soon…

A/N: Um, I hope you liked this chappie. It went a little fast but I hope I can recover in the next chapter.


	4. A Whole Great Loss and Pain Added to It

CHAPTER 4:

A WHOLE GREAT LOSS, AND PAIN ADDED TO IT

A/N: Title says it all. In this story, there will be a great loss and PAIN! Well, hope you like this story.

Kikyo woke up. She rubbed her eyes. Suddenly, she noticed her Inuyasha was gone! "Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Kikyo searched and searched but he was no where to be seen. Suddenly, she heard a loud bashing.

"INUYASHA! HURRY UP!"

"KAGOME! G-GO AWAY!"

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo peeked her head through a bush.

"ACKS! K-KIKYO!"  
"Who's this!" she said, pointing to Kagome, a girl.

"I'm Kagome! And you are-"

"KIKYO! She's _Kikyo_."

Kikyo glared at Kagome. _What was she doing with Inuyasha! _Suddenly it hit Kikyo. She was jealous. Kikyo stormed off.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha ran to Kikyo.

"WAIT! INUYASHA! REMEMBER!"

Inuyasha stressed his eyes. "…uh…" he grabbed Kikyo and embraced her. "KIKYO!"

Kikyo looked away. Then she sighed and said, "Inuyasha…what were you doing! You worried me!"

"Gomen…gomen…Kikyo." He was acting weird this morning.

"We should head back."

Inuyasha nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

Kikyo's thoughts were on that woman this morning. _Who was that! Inuyasha's…girl? I mean…maybe…how did he learn how to kiss so good, not that I ever kissed someone…but- er! So stressing! _Before she knew it, they were at the village. Villagers hissed at Inuyasha but when they saw Kikyo with him, they gasped.

"What is that monstrous monster doing with KIKYO!"

"I knew it! She's welcoming a youkai to the village to kill us all!" woman yelled.

Kikyo ignored it and led Inuyasha to a small shrine. "Stay outside. I'm trusting you."

Inuyasha nodded. A few minutes later, she came out again. "Please…stay here." She said. Then she went off in a direction. Inuyasha gave her a weird look. _What is she doing? _Suddenly, his eyes drifted to the shrine. _Kikyo's not here…and…I have to do it…_ he slowly and cautiously went inside the shrine. Then Inuyasha's eyes perked up. There, in the middle, was a gleaming shimmering purplish pink stone. "It's beautiful. That must be the shikon no tama. I have to get it or…" he stressed on that idea. Then, reluctantly, he grabbed the jewel and quickly went outside. _Maybe I can make a clean getaway! _As he stepped foot outside the shrine and we took a few steps to the direction of the forest, he heard a yell.

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha slowly turned his head back. _Kikyo…_ Her eyes were in pain and inside, Inuyasha knew she was hurting. She trusted him not to go inside because she knew that the jewel was inside there and she trusted him not to take it.

"I will kill you if you do not hand it back."

Inuyasha didn't budge. Kikyo raised her bow and arrow. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha was VERY scared. Kikyo was said to kill many youkais for the sake of the jewel and she did not hesitate. It was a 85 percent chance that she would strike him and take the jewel, even if they shared a kiss last night.

Tears streamed down Kikyo's face. "It is true then…hanyou or youkai…THEY ARE THE SAME! They only care for _power…and power only_." She aimed at Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha's heart beat fast. Then, his hair covered his eyes. "Kikyo…I know you're hurting…but…let me go. I know you hate protecting this thing…and I really need the jewel."

"NO! YOU WILL BECOME A YOUKAI WITH IT AND JUST KILL! I MUSTN'T ALLOW YOU!" She was about to let go but then she remembered last night. Kikyo dropped the bow and arrow. "Damn you! I hate you…for deceiving me! DAMN YOU!"

Inuyasha walked away. "Kikyo… I didn't mean to deceive you…gomenasai." Then he went away, leaving the poor miko on the ground.

"Inu…yasha…how could you! You chose…the shikon no tama…over…me…" Kikyo wiped her eyes. Then, she knew that she had to tell sensei this, so she headed to the temple.

"Kikyo. Your back."

Kikyo nodded but she fell at his feet. "SENSEI! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I-I FELL FOR…THAT HANYOU'S TRICK. HE-HE STOLE THE SHIKON NO TAMA!"

Sensei widened his eyes. He raised his voice against her. "KIKYO! HOW DARE YOU!" he rose up his hand, about to slap her but he saw her sobbing face. _Kikyo...she really liked that hanyou…and he betrayed her. _Sensei sighed. "Kikyo…you've been through enough. I will not punish you but…please. You must get the shikon no tama back…or great havoc will come to this world!" he softened his voice.

Kikyo nodded and quickly ran out so Tsubaki didn't have time to hear of this. She narrowed her eyes at the horizon. _I vow that I will get the shikon no tama back…and **kill **that deceiving hanyou! _

A/N: So, maybe this chapter wasn't so sad and so tragic…but. I didn't want to make is SO tragic like Inuyasha killing Kaede…or the whole village…or- well. You'll learn why Inuyasha took it in future…maybe next two chapters or something. Well, see ya in the next chapter! This chapter was kinda short huh?


End file.
